grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie-Angélique Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortemart
Marie-Angélique Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortemart '''(6th June 1711 - 7th December 1757) was a Grandelumierian noblewomen who was ''Duchesse de Anjou. After her brother-in-law succeeded to the throne of Grandelumiere as ''Louis XIV, she became known by the honorary title '''Madame, as the first sister in law of the Emperor. Olympe was a somewhat "Un poisson hors de l'eau" ''compared to her outgoing, ambitious and infamous sisters, known as ''"Les Mortemarette." ''Blessed with a talent and passion for music, dancing, and painting, her accomplishments ended there. She with neither beautiful or a great conversationalist. Though Olympe did uphold the famous ''‘Mortemart’ wit for which her family was renowned. She was haughty and incredibly proud. Born in 1711 at L'Hôtel de Vivonne, Paris, Grandelumière into the illustrious de Rochechouart de Mortemart family, Olympe was the 3rd sister of the famous Mortemarettes and was considered the most strait-forward and sensible. Biography Birth Marie-Angélique Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortemart was born on the 6th June 1711, to the Marquis and Marquise de Vivonne. Olympe possessed the blood of two of the oldest noble families of Grandelumière through her parents. Early Childhood The Marquis de Vivonne, her father, passed away in 1719, leaving her mother a destitute with a brood of unmarried children. Her mother, suddenly discovering a vocation to take the veil, placed her children into the care of Louis Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Archevêque de Paris, Olympe's uncle. With her sisters: Laurène and Gabrielle, Olympe was educated at Abbaye aux Dames de Saintes, one of the most prestigious convent's money could afford, on orders of her uncle. She learned all about how to run a large household, needlework, dancing, writing, reading, some geography, and history. Olympe had a special appreciation for music, becoming a talented at the harpsichord and clavichord. Also, Olympe had a tendency to paint watercolors. Known as the more physically plain sister, though not an intellectual to say the least, she enjoyed following family custom and tradition. With her youngest sister Raphaëlle, she enjoyed playing mischief upon her elder siblings and persons around her. Adolescence All sisters were smitten with the Duc d'Anjou, with his serious demeanor and handsome facade, he was the sort of attractive Prince all the young Mortemart women found attractive. So it was a surprise to all when the plain and not very attractive Olympe became wed to Anjou. They were both married at Le Château d'Argenteuil, on the 18th of March, 1729. Olympe had a magnificent dowery of 1,000,000 livre, a considerable amount of the time. It was assumed that their marriage was consummated upon their first bedding. Thus', Olympe would now be known as Duchesse d'Anjou and was styled as Altesse or Altesse Impériale. ''She was lodged in sumptuous apartments, and couldn't have been more content with her situation in life. '''Court Life' Upon her marriage, Olympe slowly discovered the curticies now given, to her such as precedence and an elaborate set of apartments. In fact, the first time she set foot into her apartments, it is claimed she exclaimed: Oublie d'aller au paradis, car je suis déjà là! ("Forget going to heaven, for I am already there!) A few weeks after her marriage, she discovered she was pregnant. This quickness, was attributed to the famous Mortemart fertility. However, to her great disappointment, she delivered a healthy baby girl. She infamously, even refused to hold or look at the child, and quickly handed her off to the governess. The only interaction she ever had with the child was when she named her. She chose the name Sophie Emmanuelle, in honor of Marie IV and Emmanuel de Soissons (who stood as Godparents). Thankfully, her next successful pregnancy, gave Olympe more pleasure. She finally delivered the long awaited heir, after three years of marriage. In a breach of etiquette, which was most surprising regarding Olympe, she actually kept her son in her rooms for a few weeks, before eventually handing him off to his Governess. She took great pride in her son, often visiting him at his Chateau. After the birth of her son, Olympe's attitude to her daughter softened, although it was still blatantly obvious that she preffered her son over her daughter. In 1735, she delivered a stillborn daughter, although it didn't seem to have much affect on her. In the meantime, she started to enjoy court more, walking in the gardens of Argentuil often with her sisters, and using the benefits that came with her rank. However, in 1734, she got word that her son had taken ill with convulsions. He was baptized Philippe Charles, in honor of his father, hours before his death. The death of Olympe's son, affected her greatly. She became a social recluse for a few months, and refused to leave her apartments. She returned to her rooms and refused to come out, to the consternation of her Oncle, le Marquis de Mortemart who said to her: "Enfants, viendra, et les enfants iront. Ne faut un pas tropattaché à eux, mon cher." ''(Children will come, and children will go. One musn't get too attached to them, my dear.) Slowly but surely, through friends and family, she was able to be coaxed out of her rooms and resumed court life and duties. In late 1736, about two months after her last miscarriage, she discovered she was pregnant again. '''Move to Fort-Louis' Soon after discovering her pregnancy, Grandelumiere went to war against Prussia. As the Empress would be residing at the fort, the court too would follow her there. Although Olympe, in early pregnancy was confident that the war would be over before she gave birth, it seemed it was not to be. Month after month she stayed at the fort, in a tent for her husband and her. To her relief, her daughter, Emmanuelle was allowed to stay at Argentuil, with the rest of the Imperial children. It was also at this time that she organized her daughter's formal education, and handed her off to her youngest sister, Marie-Pauline Raphaelle, Duchesse de Rohan, the new Governess for the Imperial Children. Meanwhile, at the fort, Olympe passed her time by embroidering, painting, and spending time with the courtiers in her extremely close quarters. At the fort, there were many trainings, and it was reportedly said that the sound of the cannons and gunfire scared her greatly. Another fear of hers was that because of the lack of resources at Fort-Louis, her birth would be a precarious one. Finally, on the afternoon of the 5th of November, while walking in the main courtyard of Fort-Louis with her sister, the Duchesse de Bouillon, her labor started. She was taken to a tent, where the inexperienced midwife started attending to her. Her Maids and Ladies-in-Waiting tried to make her comftorable, but to no avail. The birth was hard and long and as the court watched anxiety began to grow. In the hours during the birth, there were reports of a Prussian and Spanish attack on the fort and court. This was very dangerous as the tents where Olympe was giving birth were outside the fort. Finally, as the sun began to go down, she was delivered of a healthy baby boy. Although the Duc de Anjou wasn't presently there, as he was at another fort with military duties, messengers were immediately dispatched to him to tell him of the good news. The Empress hinted at the name "Emmanuel", in remembrance of the late consort who had recently died. Due to the fears of Spanish attack, her son was baptized hours after his birth, "Charles Emmanuel", and granted the title of "Duc de Alençon." After a short rest, she was woken by her head Lady-in-Waiting, the Comtesse de Ossun, and notified that the Spanish were on their way and would be here in a matter of hours. The nobility were quickly rushed into the fort, along with Olympe's new son. She reportedly spent the night of the raid praying for her family, and holding her son. Later Life Soon after, the war was over, and the court returned to the Chateau de Argentueil, whereas Olympe resumed her duties. She took great pride in her hobbies, even setting up a little water garden in the Chateau. Her later years were mostly busy with her charities and her last years of childbearing. Her later children included, Louise-Marie-Antoinette, whose godparents were the Prince and Princesse de Conde, (1740), Louis Philippe, Duc de Angoulême, whose godparents were the Comte de Provence and Madame la Princesse (1742), Louise Catherine, whose godparents were Louis, Grand-Dauphin de Grandelumiere, and Catherine d'Espagne (1745), and Marie-Louise-Anne-Sophie, whose godparents were Louis Auguste, Duc de Valois, and Sophie de Saxe, Duchesse de Valois (1749). She excessed major control over her daughters, as exemplified when her eldest daughter, Mademoiselle d'Anjou, came to court. She forbade her from frequenting the salons, often shutting her up in her rooms. However, she gave much more liberty to her sons. Her eldest son, Charles Emmanuel, Duc de Alençon, soon became infamous for the parties he threw in his rooms at court. He often visited the houses of "ill repute" ''in Paris. It seemed the more Olympe looked away, the wilder he became. It worsened to the point that Olympe and her husband totally lost control of him. It all came to an end it seems, around early 1756. The Duc began a relationship with the betrothed, Mademoiselle de Rousillion, and soon got her pregnant. Ordered by his parents to end the affair, he refused, and even brought his mistress to court and flaunted her pregnancy in from of her betrothed, le Marquis de Gronigue. This led to a horrible screaming match between the Duc de Alençon and Olympe's husband, the Duc de Anjou. It seems the Duc de Alençon left the Chateau around midnight and never returned. His body was found around one of his favorite ''"houses" in Paris the next morning. Olympe was devastated and upon further inspection, the court physician announced that he had died of syphillis. Without an heir to the house, Olympe threw herself into her three youngest daughters' education. Although they were soon sent to the Fontevraud Abbey, Olympe frequently visited them their. Her favorite, was said to be her youngest child, Alexandrine. When her late son's mistress gave birth in early 1757, the Duc de Anjou reportedly sent the child, with his mother, to the country, her betrothal being broken after the publicity of the affair was exposed. However, there were reports that the child had in fact been drowned in the Seine. In 1757, the Empress, Marie IV, died of blood poisoning. This was due to a recent hunting excursion at Chateau de Versailles, where Olympe was present. Soon after her death, the court was plunged into a deep mourning. Olympe herself, mourned her mother-in-law greatly. Because of the Empress' death, her husband became known as Monsieur, as the first brother-in-law of the Emperor. Thus, Olympe was now known by the honorary title of Madame, ''as the first sister-in-law of the sovereign. Subsequently, she and her husband were soon installed in new apartments, which Olympe had renovated. '''Death' The Winter of 1757 was a hard one. One of the most brutal Grandelumiere had seen, it affected Olympe greatly. Although she had her ladies-in-waiting set up large fires in her grand apartments, it did no good. Soon, Olympe caught a cold. However, never resting from her duties, she continuously worked, never taking even a small respite. All this work soon caught up with Olympe, and added with the stress of winter, she soon caught a hacking cough, which turned into pneumonia. Due to this, she collapsed in the Grand Salon of the court, where she brought to her bed. Finally, on the 7th of December, 1757, her Oncle, the Cardinal de Mortmart, heard her last confession. Shortly after this, with her family and close friends by, she passed, peacefully. Greatly mourned, she would be missed by all her family. Personality and Appearance Being described as of a shy and reserved nature, she did not attract much attention. Olympe had no desire to exercise any political influence at court, but let herself and her opinions be directed by her other sisters. Olympe was remarkably plain and possed an unprepossessing appearance. She was so exceedingly diffident that a person might be with her daily for years together without hearing her utter a single word. However, she did display considerable talent. Music she adored above all pleasures, the Harpsichord and vocal instrument being her favorite. Physically, Olympe was not considered to be beautiful and reportedly suffered from a weak constitution. As her sister Hortense described: Elle est attirante sans être jolie. Elle est talentueuse sans se vanter. Elle est gentille sans avoir besoin de faire ses preuves. ("She is attractive without being pretty. She is talented without boasting. She is kind without needing to prove herself.") Issue With her husband, Charles Philipe de Grandelumiere, Duc de Anjou, she had several children; * Sophie Emmanuelle d'Anjou, Abbess de Chelles (26th March 1730 - 15th December 1762) * Miscarriage (26th August 1731) * Philippe Charles d'Anjou, Duc de Alençon (16th July 1732 - 8th December 1734) * Stillborn Daughter (9th July 1735) * Charles Emmanuel d'Anjou, Duc de Alençon (5th November 1737 - 7th December 1756) * Louise-Marie-Antoinette,'' Duchesse de Mortemart (10th May 1740 - 21st June 1763) * Louis-Philippe d'Anjou, Duc d'Angoulême (17th March 1742 - 21st December 1745) * Louise Catherine d'Anjou, Mademoiselle d'Angoulême (22nd December 1745 - Present) * Miscarriage (23rd January 1747) * Marie-Louise-Anne-Sophie d'Anjou, Mademoiselle Ponthieu (3rd January 1749 - Present) Titles, Styles, and Honours * '''6th June 1711 - 18th March 1729' Her Ladyship, Mademoiselle de Mortemart * 18th March 1729 - 29th November 1757 ''Son Altesse Impériale, Duchesse d'Anjou (Madame d'Anjou)'' * 29th November 1757 - 7th December 1757 ''Son Altesse Impériale, Madame'' * "'La Mortemarette" '(Note: Not a style but a nickname given her by contemporaries) Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:House Blois Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:18th Century Deaths